


in sickness and in health

by loudwalls



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Illness, M/M, Sick Character, Sickness, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loudwalls/pseuds/loudwalls
Summary: Merlin is sick , Arthur cares for him.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 136





	in sickness and in health

The dark haired man is laying even more pale than he originally was on his bed, knees slightly drawn to his chest and despite the warm weather- he shivered violently.

Merlin didn’t look up when he heard the wooden door of his sleeping chambers creak open and his hearing was muffled slightly but he could make out the soft:

“Merlin?” being whispered into the room but the soon-to-be king of Camelot. 

Merlin doesn’t move when he feels the bed dip beside him and he only opens his eyes when he feels a hand move a strand of hair away from his forehead. He’s laying on his side and now Arthur is beside him, also laying on his side.

“Hey-.” The blonde had whispered out softly and Merlin sent him the smallest of smiles. “You look awful”. He says and the dark haired male sighs:

“Bet I still look better than you.” He mumbled softly and a fond smile appears on Arthur’s face.

“You always do.” He says with a whisper.

“You really think so?” Merlin asks and Arthur leans forward slightly to press a soft kiss against the other man’s burning forehead.

“I’ve always thought so.” He says and a soft chuckle escaped Merlin’s body. 

There’s a comfortable silence and during that silence- Arthur brings his hand up again to run his thumb back and forth gently against Merlin’s cheek a few times.. caressing it.  
Merlin relaxes slightly under Arthur’s touch and his eyes fall closed as he moved closer towards the blonde male.

With a gentle smile, Arthur brings Merlin closer to him and pressed a gently kiss against his dark locks. 

“Hey Arthur-.” Merlin began gently.

“Yeah?” Arthur whispered as his protective grip on the man in his arms tightened ever so slightly.

“I love you.” He says and it’s muffled slightly when Merlin hides his face in Arthur’s neck. 

For a moment, Arthur isn’t sure what to say... or how to say it, when he does. 

“I love you too, Merlin.” He says, “I really do.” 

~•~

When Gaius had returned from collecting the medicine he had almost ran out of- he was confused at first as to why Merlin’s door was opened ever so slightly. 

He moved over to the door and his face softens when he sees the sight before him.

The two men are wrapped in each others embrace, still the same position as Merlin, and then later Arthur, had fallen asleep before. 

Merlin could have his medicine after he had woken up, Gaius had decided as he pulled the door closed and allowed the two lovers to sleep for as long as they wished.


End file.
